


Appendage

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapped John Watson, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Women's Day, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Jim Moriarty promises John a gift for his help and to make it up to him for his dozenth kidnapping.The gift is six feet tall will make John verrrry happy!
Relationships: Minor Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Appendage

John sat in the safe room, a luxurious and spacious room which had all the amenities one needed to be occupied and comfortable, listening to the covert sounds of two men in the act of love in the next room. To his dismay he was getting aroused and beginning to spill his tea.

“That Goddamned Moriarty,” he muttered softly, just in case the room was bugged….well, _obviously it was_ , “He had made it a hobby of some kind. Kidnap John Watson and detain him, treat him like a therapist, a target for knife throwing, a sounding board, a lab rat, a psychology experiment, and when bored just let him go with a small gift. This simply has to stop.”

_Yeah right John, as if you can really ‘make’ Moriarty do anything he doesn’t wanna do. In this case even Sherlock has stopped being helpful._ Meanwhile, the sounds in the next room were getting louder and louder. From soft moans to loud wails, muted grunts to full-fledged roars, sweet keening cries to full blown yells of pleasure, it was like listening to a porn clip with one’s eyes closed. John even chuckled for a moment despite his annoyance and impatience to leave, because he heard things breaking in there. Seriously, what were those two up to? Oh God, more things falling and scattering about! I counseled them on how to spice up their sex life, not on how to trash an entire room!

Finally came a cry that sounded like a man being tortured to death and a growl that seemed like a tiger was on the loose. If people didn’t know any better they would actually think it was a torture cell or some kind of modern gladiator arena where a man was thrown in a pit with a tiger and was being mauled to death. John shuddered slightly, staring down at his tenting pants, waiting for the noise to stop. It _finally did_ , after a last thump of someone or something hitting the floor.

Then _silence._

Then laughter. Yes, _laughter._

Before John could think through too much, the interconnecting door between the two rooms opened and in stepped a very naked Jim Moriarty. He looked sated, sexy and sweaty but John was hyperventilating by then. “Jim please,” he looked away, “Put something on.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot.”

“Right. Anyways, thanks for your tips!”

Moments passed and he heard Sebastian this time. Tentatively he turned and saw the six-and-half-foot sniper, face still flushed from his orgasm, standing behind him. Fortunately he was wearing clothes and a huge grin on his face. “Thanks man, he was happy and I am ecstatic!”

  
“Yeah, I can see that,” John replied with a dollop of irony, “Where is he now? Can I go? I need to be somewhere.”

“He is in the shower and then he will be on a private jet to South Africa, to stake his claim on three diamond mines and get rid of their owners,” Sebastian stated with the nonchalance of a man sending his partner to a regular office and meetings, “So he gave this for you. It is a gift, again! But he also told me to tell you that your real gift is waiting in the flat for you. No idea what he meant by that though!”

***

As usual John was escorted out of the safehouse _blindfolded_ , then put in a car and driven to some isolated location where he was dropped, right next to his parked car. His gift, like all other times, was placed on the passenger’s seat right next to his own. This time John didn’t even open to check it. Usually they were nice ones, like tickets to a concert and a watch, two day trip to Paris for him and Sherlock, an art that could occupy a pride of position on their mantelpiece etc. Jim had good taste and Sebastian had good information on John’s likes and dislikes, so the gifts were mostly appropriate ones.

Today John was not too keen to open it. He had major plans for himself and Sherlock for that day and being kidnapped right from his bed at the early hours of dawn had miffed him more than he thought possible. Half the day wasted, a day he had taken off from work to focus on his darling detective. No gift was going to make up for that.

But then _Moriarty was Moriarty and he was never to be denied._ John knew better than to do that! Oh well, it was only noon and he was almost back home. It could have been worse. Like that time when he was detained twenty-four hours or the time he found himself taken to Switzerland! A half scowl on his face he parked his car and rushed upstairs, hoping that Sherlock was still at home and not taken up any case. Taking three steps at a time, the super-fit doctor reached the flat in no time and flung the door open. “Sherl….baby boy…..pumpkin….I am _back_ ,” he cried out, “Yes it was Moriarty, _your Jimmy_ , and his usual _tantrums_ ….where are you baby?”

“In here.”

The reply was not what John had expected. It was neither a cold tone nor a warm one. The voice was neither soft nor loud. Sherlock didn’t sound offended nor did he sound happy that John was back. What was going on?

He literally burst into the bedroom and gasped loudly enough to alert Mrs. Hudson downstairs.

“What….?”

“I am supposed to be….some sort of gift for you.”

John didn’t know whether to laugh, jump Sherlock’s bones or call Jim and thank him. Now this was a gift, a real gift, one that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to procure for himself. “Why are you just standing there,” Sherlock snapped at him, “Release me so I can get out of this ridiculous outfit and….hey, you intend to fuck me like this, don’t you?”

“Brilliant deduction,” John said, hurriedly getting out of his clothes, eyes transfixed on the beautiful and enticing man spread out on his bed, _handcuffed_ to the headboard.

Sherlock was in an outfit that was halfway between Minnie Mouse and Cat woman. He had pointy cat ears, a long swinging tail and fancy whiskers pinned to him at various strategic places. He was wearing a skin-tight latex bustier top with padding to give the impression of boobs and around his bottom was a very short and puffy Minnie Mouse printed skirt and frilly panties that showed beneath. Completing the attire were stockings, a garter belt and pink stiletto heels. That was not all, he had been given some make up as well. Sherlock’s Cupid-bow lips were coated neatly with bright red lipstick and his eyes lined with kohl, a dust of mascara bringing out the best of his long lashes.

And yes, _he was handcuffed to the bed._

John had a few questions on his mind but the sight of Sherlock all dressed up like this screamed ‘kinky sex’ and everything just flew out of the window somewhere. His body was overheated in a flash, his brain was fried beyond recognition and the voice that came out of him didn’t even sound like that of a man, nor did his movements as he leapt on the bed and straddled Sherlock’s chest, guiding his straining erection straight through those shiny glossy lips.

“You will suck me dry,” he growled, “And then swallow it. After that you’ll get fucked hard enough to forget what date it is!”

Sherlock pretended to be shocked but deep down he was enjoying this too, John could tell. Oh the varied workings of an eccentric mind belonging to a brilliant man! The lips opened and Sherlock slut-swallowed John’s huge appendage, letting it glide straight down his throat until the tip of the throbbing erection hit the back of his palate. The sensations were exquisite and John groaned like an animal in the stupor of a rut.

He began to thrust instantly and Sherlock was so overcome with the erotic act of his boyfriend moving in and out of his mouth desperately that he didn’t even think about basic needs like breathing or natural acts like gagging. Some superpower came over him and he handled it really well, letting John have his way as the older man huffed and grunted over him, head thrown back and his eyes tightly shut as pleasure came swirling at him in waves.

He looked down….just once!

That was all he needed!

Sherlock lying there, at his mercy, mouth stretched around his huge cock, could there be any better trigger for a long pent-up orgasm than this? He had already been hard since hearing Sebastian and Jim go at it (they were good looking men, a sexy couple, vocal in the act, and John was a hot blooded alpha male who did get turned on by such things); now this was the crowning glory for him as he found his release thunder towards him.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” John’s mouth opened wide and he bellowed out his release, “Ohhhh, fuck, fuck, this is…..Sherl….!!!”

Sherlock just made a gurgling sound at the back of his throat as he watched John cum with the intensity of a hurricane and shudder so hard that he accidentally pulled out before he had stopped cumming and let one ungraceful shot hit Sherlock’s hairs. Sherlock would have made a face if he hadn’t been so overcome that his own need for release had overruled all else. Waiting there for John had been tough enough, now to watch him climax like that while not even having a hand free to pleasure himself, that really hit Sherlock hard. “Oh-Oh….Jawn,” he gasped, thrusting up into nothing but air, “I-I need…..”

Dizzy with the orgasm that he’d just gone through, John still answered Sherlock. He stumbled off him and pulled down the garter belt with his teeth, giving Sherlock a show of his ‘alpha’ status, then tore off the stockings and exposed his frilly, lacy, saucy underwear. One tug and it ripped into two, the delicate little thing that it was, and Sherlock’s rock hard erection bobbed free instantly.

“Mmmm,” John intended to return the favor fully, “You sexy little bitch, what a boner you pack here! All ready to cream yourself, eh?”

“Hnnnn, pleeeease!”

  
“Please Jawn, take me in your mouth and suck my brains out through my cock.”

“Huh?”

“SAY IT.”

“P-Please J-Jawn….take mouth in me….brain…cock….ohhhh!”

John smiled and smacked Sherlock’s rump hard, making him yelp. “It seems my little missy can’t even speak at this moment. What did you say about you being mostly your brain and the rest being merely an appendage? May I safely assume that I have your brain in my grasp now, through that pretty pink cock of yours? Yeah?”

Sherlock’s response was a keening cry and a drop of precum leaking down his shaft. John licked his lips and then licked the cock like an ice-cream cone.

The next moment he sucked hard on it and fondled the younger man’s taut balls, giving him the double stimulation he needed for an instant release. It worked like a charm and Sherlock came cursing and swearing, spilling into John’s mouth, then crying out his name and moaning aloud. He shook and shuddered all over, tugging hard on the handcuffs and making John worry for a moment that he might injure himself.

Strange yelps and soft wails came out of Sherlock as he went through the aftershocks but no matter how long John kept him in his mouth, he kept leaking and remained almost as hard. Finally the good doctor got the hint and let him go with a wet, popping sound. “I love the lusty bitch in you,” he said with the confidence of a truly potent alpha who knew how to go the mile, “Today I intend to feed her!”

***

Who knew fucking a man, that too a tall and manly man with a deep voice, in a silly frilly outfit that could easily fit into a pornographic movie, could be so fulfilling and arousing. He wanted to go on and on and at the same time wanted to cum so hard he would surely feel his brains drip out through his cock. It was going to be huge; he could feel it in his very bones and sinew, that it would probably just knock him out completely! That was exciting and while John welcomed it, he was also reluctant to let this amazing experience end. What a dilemma! What a dilemma it was for him!

A dilemma he would gladly go through every single day.

He eyed the smooth buttocks spread out before him as Sherlock panted on all fours, hips moving back and forth in the same rhythm in which he was being fucked by his boyfriend. John grabbed at the pert cheeks, then bent down to place sucking kisses and little bites on them, then spread even further to watch the space, the central wet crack in which his huge cock kept appearing and disappearing. It was an erotic experience, exacerbated by the unusually loud and needy noises made by Sherlock who was almost relentless that afternoon.

John wondered for a tiny moment what was Sherlock’s trigger but he didn’t want to question his good fortune. If he was going to get this kind of sex, he didn’t care where the triggers lay. He would happily collect his bounty and thank the Heavens for it!

Soon he felt his balls beginning to draw up and an intense throbbing start at the base of his spine, his now overheated loins and somewhere in his toes, throat and the back of his head. God, he could hardly breathe and, from the looks of it, Sherlock could hardly stay still.

_This is going to be explosive!_

“Cum,” he said, winding his arm around Sherlock’s waist and grabbing the erect rod between his open and spasmodically jerking legs, “Let me feel you pour it over my fingers. Let me feel you clench around me like you’d never let me go. Yeah? Right baby, yes, you’re tightening, you’re getting so hot and tight, really snug, yes, that is my sexy bitch and my virginal queen, yeaaah, you are my Sherlockina!”

A howl came out of Sherlock and the next moment he almost went into some sort of seizure. He went taut as a bow, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, his arse clenched near painfully around John and he exploded with the might of a nuclear weapon. It was an experience like nothing else and as he went down on the mattress, taking John down with him, it was a hard time for the older man to stay inside as the detective babbled and screamed and shook like a fish out of water.

John was so busy experiencing a grandstand view of his lover coming in abundance that he didn’t even realize when his controls had slipped and he had begun to flow into Sherlock like a torrential downpour. It was a moment like no other, as everything around him dissolved into a mélange of colors and sounds, then retreated to the background as he was left with just two sensations, of himself climaxing and Sherlock taking the load! He went completely still, gush of warmth flooding Sherlock as he came and came and came, draining out so much and so lightheaded that he didn’t have strength left to keep himself upright anymore. Deep grunts left him as he kept cumming, the last few drops tricking out of him as he collapsed on top of Sherlock with a huge sigh and a serious set of shudders that ran all the way down to his calves and all the way up to his shoulders.

As it eventually tapered off into aftershocks and finally settled into a cozy, deeply satisfying afterglow, John found himself finally soften and the tense contracting muscles around him finally relax. With a soft moan he slipped out, followed by a heartfelt shudder from Sherlock as their connection, now fulfilled, snapped.

“Goddd,” he spooned Sherlock, not willing to let him go yet.

“Date….I still remember,” Sherlock drawled, sounding sleepy and spent.

“How? I thought I had knocked you dizzy!”

  
“It’s women’s day, 8th March!”

  
“Oh!”

“That was what Moriarty made of me, your bitch. Sherlockina is the perfect word!”

“Goodness gracious, the devious little mite!”

  
“He is, isn’t he?”

  
“Hmmmm, very much so! He said my gift, for my services today morning, was waiting at home. I wonder how he talked you into it though. He couldn’t have forced you to don this outfit and makeup, could he baby?”

“No, he just told me you were coming home with a gift for me, for us, and if I did this then it would be the best sex ever?”

John remembered at that point about Moriarty’s gift and quickly reached out for it. It was on the floor at that point but fortunately, within reach. Otherwise John didn’t have the strength to get out of bed right now. He tore at it clumsily, his movements still not coordinated, and found a large, curved and most spectacular looking toy. Purple in color, ribbed for maximum satisfaction and with a small device to make it vibrate against the prostate, it was indeed something guaranteed to spice up anyone’s sex life as long as they didn’t mind the size and intrusion that came with it. “Look at this,” he showed it to Sherlock, “I am sorry….I was so excited to see you I didn’t even check on this at all. Maybe we can try it on you later baby, I promise. Right now I am useless at anything, I can’t even try if I wished to.”

Sherlock’s head turned and he gave John a curious look, “Has Jim ever seen your appendage? I mean, like seen it, not heard about it?”

  
“No,” John was startled, “Why would I allow him that? I am in no mood to show him my naked self, not today and never ever. He has his Sebastian to take care of his needs.”

“That he has,” Sherlock rolled over and took the toy from John’s hands, “What I mean to say is that he has no idea the toy doesn’t even compare to the package you have and how a real appendage can always be better than a fake thing, a toy, as long as the man attached to that appendage is who you care for.”

John literally had tears of joy in his eyes as he dropped the ‘toy’ and took Sherlock in his arms, kissing him deeply. Sherlock made a soft purring sound and whispered, “I’d still prefer to be your man though, nothing against women but I don’t think I can do this everyday.”

“You don’t need to babe. Much as I loved this, you’re not a woman in our relationship.”

“Means I can fuck you sometime?”

“Yeah, yes, I will try….yes, give me some time, yeah….”

Just as John was settling down to sleep, happy in the knowledge that the day had eventually turned for the better after all, Sherlock came up with one of his statements that made him roll his eyes and accept that neither Jim nor Sherlock were gifted with words….or tact!

“Just like my brain is me and the rest of me is an appendage,” Sherlock began, cozy in John’s arms, “You are mainly your humongous dick and the rest of you is merely an appendage attached to it. Yeah, you can tell Moriarty that.”

John chuckled despite the way it sounded. Some things would never change but then he wouldn’t have it any other way!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I suck so much as titles that I actually named a story 'Appendage'. Hit me!
> 
> On another note - Happy Women's Day to all


End file.
